


The Lone Biochemist

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Fear, Gen, Mission Fic, Reconnaissance, Undercover Missions, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: A Jemma Simmons StorySet right before she enters undercover at Hydra. Coulson wanted her to do some solo recon missions to get used to working by herself with limited backup.[Inspired by my cousin’s first solo camping story]
Kudos: 1





	The Lone Biochemist

Simmons was off on her own, basically the first time since…ever. While she was an only child, she was never without either her parents, then later, Fitz, or one of the many other agents or friends in SHIELD. But desperate times call for desperate measures. With Fitz basically out of commisssion, Hydra everywhere, and Coulson recovering from his hand being literally chopped off, Simmons had to step up in ways she never expected.

The ultimate goal was to become undercover at Hydra. But Simmons had never trained for much undercover work, much less going basically solo into the enemy encampment. But she trusted Coulson, wanted to take back Hydra, so he sent her on a solo recon mission to get used to being on her own. May had trained her in some basic combat and shooting skills, as well as given her the tools to face long hours of recon and isolation to prep for the undercover mission.

Her very first night, she had driven her surveillance van up to the wilderness, where there was supposed to her contact at a campground in the middle of very Northern California. The contact was supposed to come the very next morning, so she was to camp in the van by herself.

“No problem Jemma, it’s just a night in the van. Skye used to do it all the time. She LIVED in a van. And slept there…in an abandoned alley…” Just thinking about Skye all by herself in creepy urban alleyways made her skin crawl.

“Best not to think about that.” She said to herself as darkness fell driving up to the campground. It was nearing winter, and dark came quickly here in the mountains. She arrived at the campground, only to find herself staring at what appeared to be an abandoned church. The dark window panes were closed, no lights emanating from the building. The campgrounds were first come, first serve, and free, which made it a great spot to do background dealings. Her contact had used this place as a meeting grounds for years. To most people, it was just a group campsite, for anyone that needed to get away from nature for awhile.

But it was November, winter was coming, and there was not a SOUL there. Which was better or worse, Jemma guessed. Good that there wouldn’t be others to spy on her and the contact, but also, creepiness factor coming in.

“Okay Jemma, you got this. Coulson is relying on you. This is what I signed up for. Okay, I signed up to be a scientist in a lab, but a bloody spy but here we are.” Jemma was keeping a running commentary of herself, not used to being alone. There was always Fitz there to give a quip or dissenting opinion or encourage her with his constant talking. But when he had came to, after being in a coma, he couldn’t talk. He would just stare. And being around her just made his recovery worse. So she took this chance in a heartbeat. Anything to help Fitz, anything to get back at Ward for what he did.

Jemma finally found a place to park in the abandoned campground, and was so frightened that she decided to forgo dinner. Instead, she locked all the doors to the van, cuddled up in her sleeping bag, and grabbed the Undercover Ops SHIELD manual out of her bag.

“While I’m waiting for the contact, I guess it makes sense to read up. Anything to prep for my undercover mission.” She put on noise cancelling headphones, listening to Enya as she tried to not think about the fact that she was alone, in the wilderness, going dark, with very little that could be helpful if she got into trouble. Sure, the van could withstand bullets and bears, but if the contact was compromised, or if there was a creepy camp of cultists that came out of the wilderness…”STOP, Jemma. STOP.”

Jemma focused on the pages for about an hour until a bright light outside shone overhead. She had closed all the windows of the van, but some light was peering in…like a spotlight! Was she caught? Was it the contact? Was it Hydra? Was it cultists? Jemma had never had a panic attack but she was having one now. She froze, heart pounding, quick breaths filling her lungs. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she could barely think. For what seemed like hours she laid there, but she heard no footsteps, no guns, no bears, no chanting cultists.

Finally, she decided to peer ever so slightly outside the window to see what light could possibly be out there.

With a deep breathe and pulled the curtain to see…

The moon. The bloody moon. That was the spotlight. Not Hydra agents, not creepy axesmen, not her contact. The moon. Nearly full, brightly shining in the quiet wilderness. Stars too, brightening the campsite. With no light pollution the moon shone ever so brightly, brighter than Jemma had ever seen it.

“Ohhhhh bloody hell. I was scared because of the MOON! Fitz would never let me forget this.”

Jemma finally got settled back into her sleeping bag, exhausted from the sheer panic she had, and slept deeply for the rest of the night. The meeting with the contact went easily, she got the information and drove back into civilization that morning. She video called Coulson to give a report, and most definitely did not mention the moon or her panic.

“Good job Agent Simmons. We have many more recon missions for you this month.” Coulson replied, giving her a thumbs up.

She ended the call and breathed a big sigh, “Okay, okay, I can do this. Just another night in the wilderness. It will be fine. Everything is FINE.”


End file.
